The Ballad of Emma and Jack
by Shutupnkissme313
Summary: Perhaps coincidental with Valentine's Day, but in Chuck v Revenge I started to come up with a backstory for Sarah's parents. This is the result. There is a con underway and does Jack go for the con or the girl? Hopefully the most disappointing thing about this story is learning that Agent Scary is a listed character and Jack Burton is not.


_**A/N: In doing v. Revenge I started thinking about Emma and Jack; trying to figure out their back story. What I came up with didn't really fit in with the other story and so I had to decide if I could flesh it out for one of their own. Trying to make it somewhat upbeat while knowing the inevitable isn't easy, but…**_

**The Ballad of Emma and Jack**

As he took out the last spoonful and placed it on his tongue his mind drifted back to the last time he fully enjoyed something and that was eight months ago. Although that experience provided stimulation in a much different way, nevertheless he was celebrating that night as he was chosen to be part of 'The Crew'. Not only a part; but he, an unknown in the big con, was picked as the right hand by the King of the Con-men in his combination return and farewell performance. An unbelievably overly ambitious project that was supposed to garner enough to rival the GDP of some top nations, but the second part was the twist that would make it legendary. Whether the smile was from reminiscing or the taste of the ice cream he wasn't sure. Looking at the carton he spoke out, "Haagen Dazs… this is just so good… but it's way too difficult a name. Next time I'll bring one for you guys."

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

"If it's bitching about the name again, I'm kind of glad I missed it."

"Listen Morrie is an old man's name, I'm not old. Why?"

Looking at the middle aged man whose hairline was both beginning to recede and a bald patch on top expand, along with a paunch that was definitely not there even two years ago as he took a huge bite of the powdered sugar donut Jack Burton was left with a choice. He could go the honesty route, that was always a last resort and we weren't even close to there yet. So he relied on his given gift of a silver tongue.

"Morrie, calm down. While we do have maybe a week before they start tricking in, all the names were carefully chosen (Lie #1). When I started this I had somebody else in mind (#2) and had all the paperwork: articles of incorporation, bank account, even the lease already set (#3). When he got pinched I was forced to scramble to find somebody who could handle the role which was more important than the name (lie #'s 4, 5, 6, and 7).

"Yeah they also had to have enough cash lying around to help finance the setup as well, "Morrie added facetiously.

"I'd argue that Gladys is worse than Morrie, I just figured if I complained I'd end up as a Hazel," a smoky voice laughed out as she entered the room.

Morrie looked at me and earnestly said, "Tell her you wouldn't do that to her."

Jack gave a pensive look and rubbed my chin, "No… never Hazel, but I'm certain I could do an Alice and insist on the Brady Bunch hairstyle to accompany it."

"You are a cruel man; remember we knew you before you became the 'Anointed One' for a while then that con blew up. You were lucky to get out of there; especially when the King didn't." She gave a quick wink as I barely caught myself shaking my head and smiling back. They are both ninety-nine percent certain the official word is not close to how things went down and both have been fishing for any info or break on my part to completely confirm that.

Jack made the simple chose to ignore it and move on, "You're right. Since you only have a name plate I suppose we can change it, but we may be cutting it a little close."

"Its fine kid, I like to think of Gladys as a challenge and I don't shirk away from those." Pointing her look while rolling her eyes towards the suddenly silent third person in the room.

"Fine; I'm Morrie… guess it is time to trade in the donuts for some bagels and cream cheese. Whaddya guys say… Pastrami for lunch? My treat."

_Well at least his head is back in the game_. "The money did help with the choice." All three of us were able to laugh at that. "Also a reminder there is no casting couch happening here… for either of you. Don't give me that look especially after you told me the Kalamazoo story."

Gladys blushed while Morrie shook his head laughing, "When and why would you ever tell him that story?"

"Just before we took off for Boise on the supposed gold strike. He was going on his own and I wanted to make sure he knew no matter how much you plan, it can be thrown off by something you could never anticipate and besides we needed that key."

"As long as you understand, no matter what the score I ain't gonna kiss another guy. Actually Gladys probably would be more successful in the casting couch, " as he stopped to look at himself in a full length mirror and the look he gave to himself Jack knew Morrie had accepted his name, but still felt a little sad about it. "That being said any chance that uhh…" Morrie shrugged and pointed his head towards Gladys.

"Yeah, I had counted on you two being the bad office secret."

"Good call." Both responded immediately and enthusiastically; happy to be able to spend time together and not hurt the operation and knowing that all offices have a secret and once usually found most people tend not to dig any further unless they are given a reason to.

"Again I figure six months is the max we can go. The place is paid for eight… I know you're old school and want to pay month to month. This way the owner doesn't show up here or know what we do or seen your faces. The only way I see it ending early is if we ignore the signs to stop or somebody gets involved."

"What about our talent scout? Any worries about him keeping it in his pants?" Gladys chimed in.

"Some, I spent two weeks in Vegas with him prepping what we are looking for. Since there should be no interaction after they get here. I let him know to not do it often and there is a code phrase he is to give. If I hear it too often or if one doesn't give it to me and I know. I told him he'd be replaced."

"First, how are you going to know and being replaced isn't necessarily bad."

"Maybe it was how I emphasized it, however he seemed to understand. Anyways as his role is vital and he is the biggest unknown I needed to allocate some of our startup cost, actually some of what he brought to the table for some insurance."

"Understandable, so the pageant season has just started up right."

"Yeah, in two days Bill starts up in Minneapolis and with the schedule he'll work south ending up in Texas in three and a half months. We still should be going strong so he can hit some of the state competitions. By the end of the two weeks he did understand what I wanted. Pretty, but not beautiful, talented, but not overly so, and the most important thing spot the real jewelry in the evening gown competition. Cuz that's where Daddy and Mommy are going to be making sure their little baby gets that leg up."

"You hadn't brought it up yet Jack, but I got a line on a driver."

"Legit?"

"Mostly."

"Pass. There's enough competition here, with a good enough volume by the second month we'll probably shave forty percent off what we're going to pay in the first few weeks."

"Why?"

"Everybody is looking to be the next big thing. This place is a beacon for the self-indulgent. The companies I'm using are paying their dues, building the relationship so when it comes to red carpet events, awards ceremonies we take them right along with. The bigger a player you appear to be, the less you have to pay and they wonder why Hollywood is so fucked up. Two other reasons: while it would be nice to have an on-call guy these women are not going to space their arrivals for our benefit. The main reason, I don't want anybody who's going to want to make my fourth into a fifth."

"No you're right… no worries he's in Chicago I only asked if he had anything he needed help with and he said it was bone dry there and in New York. Christ, at least forty of the top grifters all popped along with some G-men on the dole. It completely opened up… Kid we'll let it go for now, but in six months tell us the story."

"Six months or so from now we'll go to Ma Maison's. You will eat French food and be shocked at liking it, and also you can get a bottle of Dom and I'll see if there's more then what you already know."

Gladys got between the two men and despite her lithe build brought them in for a hug, "Ok, six months. What about that deal with Bill's cousin, the photographer? It still sounds skeevy to me."

"We're going to do it, but I set some ground rules and since Morrie is going to escort our ladies there you need to get with him to get the specifics on who he can pitch to. We're paying fifty for a full set and negatives. I checked general price is around seventy-five without the negatives. On those he pitches successfully to we get a finder's fee of three hundred. However at that point we are out, we don't need the aggravation of release forms and contracts plus we don't want them making money, we want them to give up their dreams and go home to make room for the next group. There are three categories: no pitch, soft pitch, and hard pitch. Make sure he gives examples of his soft and hard pitches and that he knows most are going to be no's. Do I have to let you know who gets the pitches?"

"The ones who can't pay for our services."

"Right, but don't make it automatic. If you know they aren't going to take the pitch don't have him do it. The last thing we want is negative attention. I want you to be more a father figure and not the uncle that only gets invited to the big events ushered to the far corner."

"Got it, I'll make sure the photographer understands to keep it professional. For the ones the trip is all we're gonna get I'll be negative but still guide her to do it. If they do I'll say something like we respect your choice, but can't represent you. That sounds too harsh, you got anything Gladys?"

"Not off the top, we'll work on it tonight and run it by you tomorrow. You want us to find a legit agency to take those girls on or let the photographer do it?"

"Gather a list, and do a little check. If they aren't legit the girls will come back to us and we don't need that. Those scripts come in?"

"A few, but they're either horror crap or a sex comedy. Basically the female roles are screaming for one reason or another."

"We can just have them read the male lines then if there aren't any good female ones. Any last minute details?"

"Not really. The letterhead, envelopes, and business cards were sent UPS Blue Label Air to Bill yesterday so he should get them tomorrow. If not he does have the ten samples which should last him the first show."

"Ok, let's find Morrie some pastrami then we'll do our dry run when we get back."

**Four and a half months later**

_What was that line 'if a con is the same as a nine to five then…' gah; I actually wonder if the King really did help write the script for __The Sting__. It wouldn't shock me, but wasting one of my phone calls for the answer would probably make him think this was as big a bust as he exclaimed before we ended his con._ _Although rubbing his face in it as everything has seemingly worked too well would be amusing. Having figured two and a half to three a day with a fifty percent signage minus the expenses nets each of us eighty k. Instead we've gotten four to five a day with over sixty percent, and the percentage is rising along with the costs dropping more than I anticipated. The car service by half after I got Stevie Wonder to ride in his car; the amount of girls that take the photographer's offer was also higher and we renegotiated our finder fee. But I got the feeling It may be that time to pull the plug._

"Jesus Jack, you keep on ignoring me and I might just develop a complex."

"I'm sorry Morrie, was just thinking how much longer we'd be keeping this up."

"Hey, it's copacetic. Gladys and I were talking to Bill and …"

"Whoa… sorry sometimes I forget who's in charge here. So what were you three talking about behind my back?" Jack announced in a smarmy tone and a cherubic smile.

"You are a piece of work. Anyhow with the connections he's made he's not even pitching anymore. He goes into an arena and the parents are coming to him. That's why the percentage has been ticking up. I know you wanted to end this at six months, but this is a gold mine. I can understand the time frame is almost up..."

"Thank God, "Jack mutters, "I'm getting set to call it, "at Morrie's drooped face Jack continues, "We've started to get in some letters from the girls and their parents."

"Why didn't you say something? How bad is it?"

"I'll let you be the judge." Jack slid a pile of about eight letters across his desk and Morrie quickly glanced through them at first, becoming a little confused he read through three before looking up to Jack.

"These are great; they're actually thanking us… Seriously what's wrong?"

"The fact that you don't see it. I know the adage a swindler leaves in the dead of night while a con-man can leave at any time, but we'd probably get a fucking parade. I didn't know how fucked up this town really was, but we're considered the good guys in this scenario. That doesn't disturb you?"

"It does a little, Gladys and I could tell you were getting antsy, one of the things we were thinking of was going to New York and setting this up there. This is easy money."

Jack thought for a second before answering. This was easy money and staying in this area was starting to grate on him, but he was able to reign himself in, "If you three want to try it, I'm not going to hold you back, but startup there is a lot more, the costs aren't going to drop as much, and there are fewer options for the girls out there. What were the reasons I said we'd have to call it early?"

"Our cover's held up and although Bill has had his share… actually he has talked about one girl from Nebraska for a few days now. I thought you called off his chaperone."

"I did; after the first week. No, I was thinking more in terms of you and Gladys."

"What? Neither of us have done anything with any of them."

"Involved doesn't mean sex. I allowed it to start so I'm not blameless. I know you two have allowed a few to stay an extra couple of days, helped others find jobs, and even gotten a few some acting classes. Well, there are some consequences to your actions." Jack stopped and pulled out a manila envelope that landed with a splat in front of Morrie.

Morrie looked at the envelope warily, he opened it and sighed as he read and the full weight came down, "I cannot believe she landed a commercial, are we closing shop?"

"I think that's something for you and Gladys to maybe talk about with Bill. Obviously I chose the right people for their jobs because you all enjoy it and are quite good at it. There are only a few steps needed to make this legit and the pump seems primed. We can set it up as you're buying out my shares and I'll take my cut. Just to let you know another got a call back on a pilot, and another her second for a film; if that pushes you one way or the other."

"Are we going to keep her pay?"

"One of the beauties of this plan is so far we are skirting legalities, other than missing a tax filing there's nothing that we've done that can't at least be argued as in accordance with the law. The shoot is in three days, if you guys want to make a go of it you'll take the ten percent and give her the rest and find a bookkeeper. This past weekend I doctored up some stuff, frontloading enough of the startup costs making the first tax period a loss. If you want to cut and run there'll be nobody here to take the check and they'll just give it to her. No reason for any heat and everybody makes a nice chunk from their initial investment."

"When are you going?"

"If you are going to work this, I'll probably stay another week to give you time for the accountant and answer any questions, two weeks tops. It's been over a year since I've had any break; thinking of just hanging out in Vegas for a week or even one of those stupid cruises. What's on call for the afternoon?"

"There's one girl coming in around four so if you want to go to Santa Anita for a couple of races we can hold down the fort."

"Nah, by the time I get there and work the sheet I'd have to turn around and get back. Maybe if we aren't pulling up the stakes I'll go Saturday then perhaps Ma Maison. I'll just take a long lunch and make our deposit."

"No problem Jack."

Making his way down the steps to the outside, he was certain the three would make a go of it and tried to put his mind to his next adventure. _Most assuredly not another big con, something simple; with the decks cleared most of the US was fertile ground… Texas or Florida either sounded good now. He had a little time and some of his take already in a few different named accounts. He did set a joint one for Morrie and Gladys as well, just in case as Bill was still a wild… _"Ow… Are you ok? I wasn't look…ing" For the first time that he could remember Jack's mouth was open and unable to have anything come out, he shook his head and while his mouth didn't close it was replaced with a silly grin as he helped to her feet the person who rendered him speechless.

"Thank you." The vision spoke and her voice traveled across him like silk.

"Wow." Was all Jack could reply as the woman looked into his eyes and when they momentarily locked everything around both ceased to exist. Jack's brain kickstarted itself and with the aid of a breath was able to bring some focus. The woman was around 20, 5'3", blonde hair ending below her shoulders, blue eyes with flecks of green. Thanks to her tennis shorts and shirt he could see her healthy tan and lean, athletic body with curves that were unabashedly feminine. Her face he could only describe as spellbinding as her cheekbones seemed to emphasize it as he'd start at them look up and be captivated by her eyes, if he'd look down from them his gaze fell to her mouth and with the soft smile that was beckoning him to say something else. If this was the girl next door, he's positive the property values around her home were unbelievably high… Wait… smile waiting me to say something…

"Sorry… I … uh wasn't looking where I was going… guess I was daydreaming… Are you sure you're ok?" _When the hell did I become a virgin again?_

The woman was caught a little by surprise as she was in the midst of assessing the man that knocked her down. Granted she had been too busy looking at the street numbers to see him and then his flushed response warmed her, unfortunately she had no idea what he had said, so she simply replied , "Emma."

She was shocked at how quickly the self confidence flowed back into his body as a smirk quickly came and receded before he earnestly said, "I wish I'd asked that… but are you ok?"

Neither were completely out of the moment but were regaining normal function as Emma slightly blushed before answering, "Just a little startled, but I am fine… Where is my suitcase?" As she said it Jack looked around and found it in between two parked cars. Lifting it he could sense it felt more than a vacation packing.

"Here it is. Where are you headed to? I'm on my lunch break so I can walk with you or at least clear the way."

"Oh, student body left."

"Football fan?"

"Cheerleader, although I believe I'm headed where you just left from." She takes a card from her pocket that Jack recognizes immediately.

"This is the place, although you should have called with your flight number we would have had a car waiting for you."

"Uhh… I didn't fly."

"Sorry there have been a number of girls that took the train, I think a few were afraid to fly, but still we would have been there."

Emma looks up sheepishly, "I didn't take the train, I took a bus."

"Oh… well I suppose you are pretty hungry. I'll take you to lunch and take you to the hotel and get you setup." At her hesitation Jack gave a small laugh while shaking his head, "I'm sure there's a saying dealing with this about being fresh off the bus. My name is Jack Burton I'm one of the proprietors of the agency. We can just go up the stairs and give you some confirmation that I don't go around running over attractive women."

Emma's smile returned somewhat, especially at the last part and followed him up the stairs. Gladys, after some teasing admitted that he was Jack Burton and she could trust him to a point which caused both women to giggle. Jack found himself a little flustered as he did not have the full control he was accustomed to. It was the main reason the King had picked him even in the direst of circumstances, he had been unflappable; until now. Jack headed down with little more than a grunt as a goodbye to Gladys, who took a moment to look at the clock and wrote down the time to share with Morrie later that this was the moment everything changed.

Jack's long strides forced Emma to go into a slight jog to catch up when she did and reached out and clasped his wrist both felt a jolt and stopped on the sidewalk. "I'm sorry… me taking off with your suitcase. The place I was planning on going is right around the corner. It's mostly sandwiches, but they have some decent soups as well. Considering it's your first day in the big city I should have asked if there's a preference for you. "

Emma took a moment to catch her breath from making up the distance and the touch, "Not really, but sandwiches were really the only thing that was available on the trip. Is pizza ok, if there is a good place?"

"There are a few, they are New York style, not really any Chicago ones that are any good, and just a warning if you let them they'll empty a vegetable garden on top. The first place I went to I ordered a slice of pepperoni and I thought they gave me a salad."

Emma heartily laughed and Jack was entranced, "I guessed things would be different here than in Lincoln, although I prefer Italian sausage to pepperoni."

"I know the place it's just another street over." Both kept close to the other, but avoided touching each other on the walk to the pizza place. However they maintained a light conversation highlighted by Emma's order which was finished by "hold the salad" although she did add a few vegetables. Taking their slices to an outside table they both quietly ate finishing approximately the same time. Jack asked if she liked it and then threw their paper plates away. The conversation eventually got around to what she was hoping to accomplish in LA and with Emma's hesitation Jack asked to see the card. When Emma asked why, he explained that Bill would put in some notes where he thought the potential client's talents lie.

Reluctantly Emma handed the card to Jack who stilled at the notation on top, which told him she had slept with Bill. Unable to move past that Jack silently stared at the card for a few moments, before getting up and saying there was a phone call he needed to make. Pulling the daily note he made on Bill's whereabouts he was still in Nebraska as the next pageant wasn't until the weekend and there was a choice between one in Iowa and Texas. The anger Jack was feeling subsided as he heard the connection being made; leaving only a moment to figure out how he made it to the payphone let alone how he chose to make the connection. A quick clench of his hands let him know he paid with the change he had on him. Now the problem was figuring out what he was going to say; taking another look at the card gave him the out.

"Hello." A feminine voice answered in a tone that could only be described in polite company as satisfied.

"I'm sorry, I may not have the right room is Bill there?"

"He is; he should be a moment though. May I ask who's calling?"

"Tell him it's Jack on a pay phone."

Jack could hear her get up and knock on a door, presumably the bathroom, soon after a rushed voice spoke, "Jack, is it the eagle (the code term for exit or abort the con)?"

"Possibly, although you, Morrie, and Gladys have some things to talk about later so you may want to be alone for that. I just got a card from somebody who is a petite blonde from Lincoln that you have down as an average height brunette, whom you have slept with. Any ideas?"

"Hold on… Jaclyn, did you give your card to your roommate? She is… not as beautiful as you. I told you it is not easy out there and the town preys on girls desperate for money. Ok. Jack, you still there?" I replied in the affirmative as the operator asked for more change, Bill quickly stated, "She's legit, "before whispering, "But more than we can handle, "as the call disconnected.

Heading back to the table Emma was looking at him worriedly wringing the paper napkin so that it was torn through a few times. "I'm sorry I lied." Her eyes straining to hold back the tears.

"First, did you tell me anything that wasn't true?" Emma thought and shook her head, "You didn't lie, you withheld; there is a difference. Second I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. Third, if acting is something you are considering try to remember the moment of me walking up here." At her confused look, "The overly melodramatic acting is out, even on soaps they want to have the emotion not feel forced. The easier it is to channel it and bring it up, the more successful you should be."

"You're not mad anymore?"

"I wasn't mad, I… just uhh, saw something on the card that didn't seem right."

"My roommate Jackie said she had thought the star on top was a signal that she had slept with the scout." Jack blanked his face for a moment which was just enough time to let Emma know her roommate was right. She scrunched her face to say, "Really?" Soon after the meaning of her having the card settled in, "Oh… I…"

"Emma, listen its not important whether you had sex with Bill or not, well obviously it would be important to you and to Bill, and I guess your roommate unless you guys are into that sort of thing, but that isn't the point. I mean you are a gorgeous woman and I'm sure sex with you would be incredible, but …"

Emma's mind blanked after that from the warm feeling surging through her body and a number of truths were formed: she enjoyed his rambling, at times he reminded her so much of the athletes she found herself being chased by arrogant and cocky, but there was something else that was desperate to come out. She couldn't remember where she read about some study that said a woman can basically tell within a few minutes whether they are a suitable mate, but she now believed it as while there were a few men who had impressed her in one way or another they all never amounted to anything close to a lengthy relationship. Her mind drifted back to the here and now and brushed her thumb against his palm which halted his rambling.

They spent a good portion of the afternoon talking, mostly about Emma and even Jaclyn's past as her story about being a minister's daughter whose older brother was killed while driving drunk coming home from a concert and the minister's response by outlawing music and dancing including her senior prom seemed to fascinate him. It was a little before five when he checked her into the hotel and told her they would pay for her first week if she agreed to sign. She needed to stop by the office tomorrow morning, he suggested nine-thirty. They opened at nine, but they were supposed to have an office meeting to double check everybody's schedule for the next week. He told her while there was a hot plate in the room she shouldn't use it all the time. He also said for her to eat something for breakfast before coming in, unless she got really nervous. Taking her suitcase up to her room he stayed outside while she inspected it and after taking his proffered hand to shake goodbye as she closed her door they both felt a slight withdrawal and everything appeared a little dingier than it had a minute before.

Jack still had the deposit and could not make it to the bank so he brought it back to the office where Gladys and Morrie were waiting for him. After a half hour of unsuccessfully attempting to dodge the questions about Emma he allowed them each one question before they moved onto the more pressing matter which was their future. Morrie said they hadn't reached Bill yet and left a message to call back he had yet to do so. Both were able to maintain their stone faces while saying they needed to get things straight with Bill before they would even think of transforming this into an actual business.

The next morning Jack was surprised as Morrie added lox to the morning spread which usually meant he was quite happy, but he insisted they still had not talked to Bill. Emma showed up to the office around nine-twenty, but the other girl who flew in yesterday showed up a minute earlier so the other woman, Mary, went first in the interview/talent display and she was their dream client. She was definitely attractive, but not as a lead female more like one of her friends. She had some acting ability, but more importantly to them she felt she deserved to be star and had an obvious impatient streak which would have her home before her second week as she signed before she left the office.

As it was nearing eleven Gladys went out to see if Emma wanted to get something to eat or start in a few minutes. She chose to start and entered in after Gladys; Morrie mouthed 'whoa' to Gladys who simply smiled and nodded as the other two were caught up with each other. After she sat down and the initial nervousness wore out she described her background in terms of pageants and extracurricular activities in high school and college. The older couple was impressed with her recital of a soliloquy from Othello and fared better than nearly all with the scripts they had on site. While both felt she had a passable voice as Emma sang an Olivia Newton John song at an early point Emma and Jack's eyes locked and both knew there was trouble in river city. After the song they explained the contract and the price which disheartened her. Morrie told her to get a good lunch because she earned it from her audition and they would try to work with her if she didn't have the cash. Gladys walked her out and told her to give them at least two hours to get lunch and discuss possible options. Morrie watched her leave and when Gladys came into the room Jack knew round two of their interrogation would be more diligent than the first.

Neither said anything until they got to the table and Morrie looked over the sheet of paper in front of Jack before chuckling, "You know it wasn't 'til the fifth exclamation point that it sunk in for no pitch." Jack grumbled. "Kid, it is obvious she's a no pitch."

"Then why go forward… this is to get me to reconsider and stay on isn't it?"

"I must have missed it where they changed the name of the Earth to Jack Burton. Not everything revolves around you. As you mentioned about a possible shift we would need actual talent and she supplies that. If she has some collateral we could hold it against her initial earnings. What do you think Gladys?"

"She is talented, but it is a gamble. It did take Lucille Ball almost twenty years before I Love Lucy came about. I think if we are going to really give this a shot she is as good a starting point as we could ask for. Jack?"

"Just leave me out of this. I'll be back this afternoon." Jack got up and just left the office without shutting the door.

A few hours later Emma returned, but to her disappointment Jack had not. The only thing she had in terms of collateral was a necklace her grandmother had given her. After looking at the necklace they agreed to hold it against the contract until she could pay it off with her earnings. They also tried to schedule her head shots, but the photographer had a full shooting day, but was willing to schedule her in at seven-thirty pm. Morrie told her she was free to do what she wanted, but to come up around seven pm and he would take her to the photographer. Gladys offered to take her to dinner and Emma accepted. Emma asked if Morrie wanted to join them, but he thanked them saying he had other plans.

Morrie waited for Jack at the office until nine before he went off to grab a late dinner. Gladys joined him in his adjoining hotel room after he returned from his dinner and shared his concern for Jack after not being able to reach him in his room or back at the office. Their first thought was he decided to pull out and left for ports unknown, with the banks closed he told Gladys to go to the bank right when they opened and he would go to the office. An uneasy feeling kept either from sleeping well that night and finding the office opened at seven am along with some papers disheveled on all the desks made him think the banks couldn't open fast enough until he went to Jack's office. There he found a sleeping/passed out Jack precariously balanced upon his chair grasping an empty bottle of Rye. Taking the bottle of Rye, Morrie repositioned Jack who woke up with a belch.

"So, taste as bad coming up as it did going down. I know you're not an experienced drinker, but damn I know I taught you better than this crap." Morrie quipped.

"Well I decided to go to Santa Anita and I did pretty well." Jack said as he shakily got up and went through his pockets; fishing out his wallet and keys he double checked to make sure nothing was missing. He then went to his coat pocket before tossing out a clip of hundreds.

"Looks like it, how much?"

"Two grand."

"Jack, there's over five in the clip… I don't recall you having a money clip before."

Jack ran his hand through his hair and scraped his tongue with his upper row of teeth, "I didn't. After the races there was a poker game. Man were they awful; two of the five thought they were sharks so I fast played them getting them out quick. I was probably up twenty before I slowed it down to a mostly lose as I didn't know anybody and coming out with five to six was a decent night and wouldn't keep me out in the future. I started drinking at the track and never really stopped, after the game they dropped me off around the corner at that liquor store where I guess I picked this up."

Jack sat down quickly, but Morrie was quicker recognizing that particular shade of flop sweat as he had the wastebasket in position for the contents of Jack's stomach. After Morrie came back with an empty one and placed it in front of Jack he took the filled one and deposited it in the dumpster in an alley. He found Jack with his head down on the desk unsure if he was awake until Jack asked, "Should I eat something, I am hungry, but I'm pretty sure it isn't going to stay down. Also please tell me we don't have a lot going on today."

"I am a gifted liar Jack, I can pretty much tell you anything. There is probably nothing Gladys and I cannot handle. We did sign Emma and she's getting her pics at eight. If you want to take her she'd probably like that. Gladys spoke with Bill a little bit last night and he's supposed to call at nine to discuss the future. There aren't any girls scheduled to come in today, but there were a few that wanted to schedule for next week. For you though, I need to know how mobile are you? A shower would do you good and you have to change your clothes. As far as eating we should start with toast and maybe see if you can keep down a hard-boiled egg."

With that Jack using the desk got himself standing up and was able to make his way to the hotel without needing Morrie's help. The rest of the morning was spent in a half slumber which was neither restful nor constructive in allowing him to plot his future. At one pm he took his second shower of the day and started to feel human again. The soup he got for lunch stayed down and he made his way back into the office at around two. Gladys was busy running through lines with two of the girls who were going for the same part. Morrie was off somewhere and Jack went about cleaning his office. After putting everything else away the lone thing on his desk was Emma's contract. Carefully going over it, he wanted to make sure both parties were protected and since their initial concern was their fee and making what the girls were getting in return was vague and immeasurable there were a few changes that he scribbled down that would give a minimum threshold that he knew Morrie and Gladys would provide. Looking at the clock and seeing it was past five startled him; Gladys leaning against his doorframe staring at him with an amused look on her face took him slightly over the edge.

"What?" Jack calmly asked, thankful that his self-control had seemingly returned.

"I could ask the same thing." Gladys stated walking over to the desk and taking a look at what Jack was working on, "Who are you doing this for?"

"I realized for the con the contract was set up just to collect the money and there are a number of things that needed to be changed to make a go of it. For one a renewal clause, another a more secure length of term, and terms of dissolution. Competing with the big boys out here they will try to poach your talent, a good buyout clause should make it difficult."

"What about Emma?" An uncomfortable silence filled the room until finally, "She's special." Gladys whispered.

Jack chuckled because he was on the verge of saying the exact same thing, but he could only nod his head. He still knew he had to get away, that was the safe play. This life was all he knew, all he could be; to subject Emma to even the slimmest part of this life made his already shaky stomach start to rumble.

"I think that's a cue to get something to eat. C'mon it'll be my treat. You should be able to handle spaghetti tough guy."

The dinner and walks to and from the restaurant brought Jack fully back and unlocking the office door to go inside and seeing the time was almost seven-thirty. He was unsure if he was sad or glad that he missed Emma. The turn of the word 'missed' let him know exactly what he was feeling and as a testament to his ability to control his emotions there was only one person in the world then that could see what he was feeling and she happened to be in the room with him. Gladys confirmed it by hugging Jack and him not objecting to it. The phone ringing disrupted the hug and Gladys picked it up and quickly her annoyed face came to the forefront. "What do you mean he left? She would not agree with that."

After those words Jack bolted from the corner of the desk he was sitting on and sprinted the mile and a half to the photographer's, barely stopping as he made his way into the studio. Seeing the look on Jack's face, he immediately held up his hands and pointed to a room, "She's right in there and it is only a bikini. She just wanted…" The door closing stopped the photographer's ramble quickly making his way into his office and pouring himself a scotch.

"Emma are you ok, I told them not to…" Jack stopped as he could only stare open mouthed at the sight of Emma in a brown and white tiger striped bikini.

Emma jumped over to Jack and wrapped her arms around him and stepping back and looking down as he did not immediately reciprocate, "I'm sorry, I just missed seeing you today although…" Emma looked up and seeing the glassy stare decided to test something and brought his head down and attacked his mouth with hers. He apparently passed the test as his response caused her to moan in pleasure.

Separating briefly she ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't think I'd get you this worked up, "Emma exclaimed displaying a wide grin.

"Once we got the phone call I ran from the office…" Round two began with more passion than the first. A persistent knock on the door brought them back.

"Jack, listen it was only the bikini, but then Morrie stepped out and she didn't feel comfortable without one of you guys here. If she's going to do it that's great, if not I'd like to just go home; it's been a long day."

Jack looked at Emma and she shook her head. He gave her a quick kiss and sharing a longing look he left her to change, "Sorry, she'll be out in a minute. Do you need a hand breaking down the set?"

"Thanks, but it is my first set for tomorrow. That was the only reason I even offered it up. A few models were coming in to get some test shots for Sports Illustrated and getting the light readings would save me some time tomorrow. In return I was going to sneak in her photos with theirs." Emma came quickly out snaking her arm with Jack's, "But there are times when other things take precedent. Have a good night you two."

They lazily walked back to the hotel, at an early point Jack wrapped his sports coat around Emma. Both their smiles prominently displayed until they reached the hotel where Emma's smile shrunk until they reached the elevator and he hit a different floor button then hers. She squealed, jumped, and kissed him so quickly he barely had time to react. Stumbling out of the elevator, they made it to Jack's door only knocking over two ficuses.

"What did I tell you Jenny? He just needed a push and there was nothing untoward that was going to happen at the photographer's."

"We're not supposed to do our real names until it is over."

"It is. I think you're right about the note."

"I am; also Mr. Plan on the fly you do know he is going to tell her before, right?"

"You're just sore because you owe me, the double or nothing is me having to hold you back from going after her."

"What if she makes it to the elevator?"

"She won't, but if she does I'll be racing down the stairs, but she won't"

A few minutes later they heard the door slam and feminine crying. Jenny's initial reaction was to go to the door and grasped the knob before she felt her partner gently grab her and whisper, "She has to make the decision for herself. It's going to be hard enough if she does decide to stay. If she feels like she was talked into it they'll never work."

Jenny relaxed and turned, "I hate it when you're right, but if she leaves…"

"I know, but isn't that part of what the note is for. The car is packed with most of the stuff and the office has been mostly cleaned. So do you want to go to bed early and get an early start to Reno or…"

"Sam, shut up and kiss me."

Reentering the room Emma clumsily wiped her eyes while Jack had a doleful face, "I had to tell you. I'd never want you to think anything that I want to do with you has an ulterior motive."

She took a few steps closer to him, "How could you take our money and smash our dreams?" Jack expected this question and realized he could possibly word this to paint himself in a decent light; the look in her eyes and realizing when she said 'ours' she was saying 'my'. Instead he resorted to honesty explaining everything from the characteristics they were looking for to the symbols on the business card. Pausing at points when Emma looked confused or when she wanted to ask a question even though many were not related to the con. Throughout the discussion she had moved closer towards Jack and by the time he had finished she had her hand in his staring at his face to try to sift the truth when she didn't even know if she wanted to believe just so she could excuse his past and stay with him.

"It is far too much of a coincidence that just before I showed up you talked to Morrie about him taking over and going legit." Jack sadly nodded as she lifted her hand from his, "How can I believe you?" Emma slowly rose and started to walk to the door.

"I was going to leave, because I know you deserve somebody far better than me."

"Why didn't you?" Emma asked in a tone more of curiosity than anger.

"I knew you were at the photographers and when the call came in that you were uncomfortable I just started running as fast as I could. The thought of you being hurt made me ache."

"Like other women were?"

"You're not like other women."

"Jack… I…" She started to head towards the door again.

"Please don't leave me." While the sound was barely above a whisper, Emma's heart almost broke from the sadness and desperation. With this one line many of her questions about his past began to make sense and convinced her that it wasn't merely a line and he really thought he was not good enough for her. Emma dropped to her knees and began to sob. Jack immediately came over and wrapped his arms around her from behind to try and sooth her.

The warmth of his body along with his pleas for her not to cry helped allay a number of the fears she still had. Trying to change the mood she slowly pulled his arms off her and Jack's head dropped not allowing him to notice her turn to face him. She gently lifted his chin and gave a short kiss, before hugging him and saying, "It took you ten minutes to run from your office to the photographer's?"

Jack happily stunned by Emma's action merely stated, "I'm not much of a runner, should I have gotten there faster?"

"No, that's a very good time especially considering… You didn't stop for traffic did you?" Jack simply shrugged and again was stunned as Emma punched his arm then hugged him again, "Don't do anything that stupid again, please."

"I'll try not to." With that he stood up bringing Emma with him and walked over to the bed and after another intense make out session Jack got up and handed Emma one of his button down shirts.

At her questioning look, "I really want to, I mean really, but right now our emotions are raw and not in a good way, but definitely not in a bad way…" Emma kissed him to let him know she understood although her wink before entering the bathroom accomplished the groan that confirmed he did want this.

In the bathroom Emma had a moment to begin to process, but there was still too much especially as some instinct she never experienced before had her lightly grasp Jack's shirt and take a whiff. Putting it on and bringing out her clothes she caught him just putting on a pair of pajama bottoms and suddenly felt teasing was not as much fun as it was a moment ago and her choice of no panties was a mistake. She slowly tried to back her way to the bathroom and rectify the panty situation when she bumped into a table that caused Jack to turn.

"Wow, that reminds me I didn't tell you how amazing you looked in that bikini did I?" Jack gave Emma a once over before locking onto her eyes. Emma blushed slightly before placing her clothes on the corner of a chair before seductively going under the covers which was foiled by her clothes falling off the chair. Jack went over to pick them up and seeing the underwear caused both to blush.

He slid under the covers and they started kissing again, their passion halted with the removal of his favorite shirt from Emma. They resumed tentatively as Jack was acting if Emma was made of glass until Emma smashed her mouth on his opening her eyes she could see the fire completely return along with his apology of, "Making sure this wasn't a dream," was more than enough to stoke her side of that fire. Soon both were completely satisfied and spent falling asleep in each other's arms.

The morning light filtered in awoke both at approximately the same time and neither could contain the grin they wanted to share to the other.

"This is my best morning ever."

"Jack… mine too." Emma scooted up to kiss Jack and they continued in their exploration of what gave the other pleasure. Their sweat soaked bodies a testament to the diligence they displayed for this purpose. The face of the clock showing ten to ten brought Jack grumpily out of bed. Emma attempted her best pouty voice and her call of "Jack" came very close to succeeding.

"No darlin', I want to stop by the office. One of the girls got a commercial shoot and the check is supposed to arrive this morning. It is kind of the transition point for the business and I want both of us to be there for it. Do you want the shower first?"

Emma merely shook her head, "No, I'm not going to show up wearing what I did last night and I doubt anything you have fits. I'll head to my room to shower and change."

"Do you want me to wait for you downstairs or at the office?"

"Why do you think you're going to be done first?" A long kiss for an apology forced Emma to pause trying to remember the question, "I'll meet you at the office."

"Ok… I… will see… you in… a few… minutes then" Jack using kisses on her neck to emphasize the pause between the words.

Emma's legs were a little wobbly and shushed Jack to his bathroom where she quickly put on her clothes from yesterday and took the elevator to her floor. She showered and applied a bit of rouge and eye shadow before putting on a powder blue sundress and did her best to keep from skipping through the hotel to the short distance to the office. Taking the first few steps up she sensed something was not right as it was far too quiet. Her mood darkened considerably as she made her way past Gladys' desk that was conspicuously devoid of clutter; stepping into the main office she started to feel her world collapse as it was practically empty. Her body was unwilling to go to Jack's office and confirm how completely she was used, but her tears flowed freely and, "Jack" squeaked out.

"Emma… you thought I…" The shame she now felt forced even more tears out.

"Please stop, absolutely everybody would have thought the same thing. After finding this I should have gone to get you; I just wanted to see if they took everything."

"Did they?"

"There are a few important things they left along with a letter." He cupped her cheeks and tried to deliver whatever he could possibly give to assuage her tears within a kiss. Her tears stopped and she looked up, "You look spectacular in that dress." She wrapped her arms around his torso and he did the same while softly swaying her until she was ready to move on from the doubt and guilt and back to the feelings she had less than ten minutes ago.

She stopped his sway, "Why?"

Jack released her and taking her hand, first kissing the back of it, before guiding her to his office she saw a box, a bankbook, and a letter. She noticed he hesitated before letting go and grabbed the box and handed it to Emma. With a confused look on her face she opened it and was completely flabbergasted that she had forgotten about her grandmother's necklace.

Seeing the confused look had not left her face started to put one on Jack's face, "This is yours, isn't it? If they left somebody else's they know I can find them." The anger from Jack calmed her as it was another indication that he did care about her.

"Yes, it is. I feel stupid as I had completely forgotten about it and my mind was on other things when I came into the office." Jack looked guiltily and kissed her forehead then took the box and replaced it with the letter. Seeing it was addressed to Jack she just looked at him. He nodded his head giving permission to read it as he guided her to a chair and he sat in the one next to her rather than behind the desk. The letter was divided into three parts: the first and third were in block print, the middle was done in a very clean cursive.

_Jack_

_You and Emma have every reason to hate my guts right now. I do yours a little bit as well, but I'm sure the question you are asking is 'why?' When Gladys talked with Bill the other night he is not ready to leave the world behind. He's a little too cocky and most likely is going to try and lead his own con. After taking care of a bill; I took a quarter of the bank account and had it wired to their local branch in Lincoln, so Bill is taken care of. This was before I found the bankbooks: three for you and one for Jenny and me although the totals were close to equal so we'll keep that between us. We took the two-thirds of what was left after Bill's share including what was in the bankbooks. We put your share in one of the other accounts. I'll send you the book after I see that you and Emma have married. Just kidding. If I don't let Jen write I'm afraid where she's liable to stick her bic._

_I cannot believe Sam wrote that. There was a transfer made to the account on your desk that should keep you comfortable if you need some time. However I do need to know you got this message and I am not going to be looking through want ads for a used Corvair. You know the number so call. As you said Emma is special, I hope that she is blessed with forgiveness because you will test her many times not even knowing why. When we took you in eight years ago, I soon knew that you were special too. Remember that and know that there is far more to this life then the con. Please stay and fight for her because I think she is worth it. To counter what Sam wrote above if there is a wedding and we aren't invited that bankbook will never be found. Stay safe and call !_

_Kid, one of the hardest things in this 'business' is when a name finds you. What I mean is that you have a cover name and you like the person that you are with this name more than your normal self. You did that to both of us with this con and you saddle us with Gladys and Morrie. That should have knocked off at least twenty K for each of us. You were right in needing to take a break. The big dust-up will be waiting for you for at least two weeks while we plan our next move. Just to be clear after this one we are out. I do feel bad for Emma; if Bill was willing to make a go of it we were willing to make the place actually work; without him it just set us up for blackmail. Let her know we did not mean to mislead her and there are any number of firms that will be salivating to land her as a client. Luckily you did not deal with too many of the go betweens face to face so other than the girls you should be good with another ID, save the 'stache as a last resort though. Take that woman to the place you promised us after the con was done then the both of you come on down and join us for some down time to at least learn about each other while you tell us about the 'King'. You may think this is the only thing you can do, it is not. Any watermarks you see on this paper is from Jen reading over my shoulder as I'm writing this, but seriously call as she's going to worry until you do. Take care of yourself and her._

_Your Partners in Crime_

"One question."

"Just one?"

"Fine, how old are you."

"I don't know the date, but I should be twenty-two."

"That means you were on your own at fourteen."

"Twelve… Sam and Jenny found me when I was fourteen and after a few years where we were a team they let me go out on my own again. This time I had a place to go in between and that is what we did until this one. A number of times we just missed each other or sometimes they even split depending on the job and I'd only get to see one." Emma placed herself on Jack's lap as he was talking, "I don't want you to put your career on hold, but are you interested in going there in a couple of days."

"A couple of days?"

"There is something else I'd rather do over the next few days… Shit hold on," Jack got up while holding onto Emma he attempted to use the phone without letting go of her, but they soon resorted to Emma dialing the phone number and holding the receiver to Jack's ear.

"Yes, can I speak to the manager please? Sure Jack Burton… Yes, good morning I was just calling about my account… Ok it already went through… I agree I wish it could have gone better… How many are we currently? Six… Does that include 422? Ok she'll be checking out right now, actually moving up to my room and I'll only be staying through the weekend so if you can take that amount saved and divide it as a savings to all the girls still there… No, thank you; we'll see you in a few minutes."

Emma nuzzled into Jack's neck while he was talking stopping as he said goodbye and brought the receiver down into the cradle, "Awful forward of you expecting me to share a hotel room with you." She smirked.

"I already told you, best morning ever."

"Really?" Jack allowed the kiss to answer her question, after he set her down on the desk while he collected the items on it before grabbing her hand and heading to the hotel to bring Emma's stuff to his room.

_**A/N: Just a one shot to give some background to Sarah's parents other than the one line treatments they probably had. I decided to try a Hitchcockian theory with the talk between Jack and Emma when he reveals what he really is; that the audience can fill in the blanks better than I can. Not sure I should share this, but the cynical part of me momentarily had the ending slightly different as Jack's three partners conned him out of his share and Emma was a part of it. While I know a few readers who would have enjoyed this twist I think it shifts the balance too much and muddies everything up. Anyhow let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and potentially reviewing. Currently three more stories dawdling in my head.**_


End file.
